Four Times Kaneki Was Kissed and One Time He Kissed Someone
by Pastel-Ninja
Summary: Very short drabbles featuring various Kaneki pairings. [Anime verse]
1. I

A/N: My second fic posted here! Actually,this fic was written long before the Naruto one I posted but,I figured I needed to blow the dust off this account and add something new!Future chapters will be labeled with warnings as needed,but none will pass the T rating.

I. Cheek kiss- Hinami x Kaneki

"And that's how you pronounce that Kanji."  
"Ah~!Thank you Big bro!"

Kaneki smiled at the young girl and nodded.

"Not a problem Hinami-chan."

The brunette smiled back before turning her gaze back to the paper set on the hands fiddled with the edge of her shirt before she gathered up the courage to look at the elder ghoul.

"Um...Big bro?"

"Hm?"

Hinami bit her lip,cheeks tinting a light pink.

"Can you close your eyes please?"

Curious as to what the girl was planning,Kaneki did as he was told,letting his eyes slide shut with a moment after he did as she had asked,Hinami leaned up and placed an innocent kiss on his kiss lasted less than a second and by the time the raven haired male had opened his eyes,Hinami was gone,running out the door,hands covering her bright red face leaving everyone to wonder just what in the world had happened.


	2. II

A/N: No real warnings ,except for Anime!Tsukiyamas' creepy self.

II. Jawline kiss- TsukiyamaxKaneki

By now,Kaneki knew just how creepy and ignorant of personal space Tsukiyama could was to be expected that, the moment the Gourmet entered Anteiku he was spouting out something in a language that Kaneki didn't quite understand and then,without warning he was all over would of found it laughable and quite honestly,Kaneki wouldn't of been _as_ weirded out if Tsukiyama hadn't tried to murder him weeks before.

"Kaneki-kun~!"He cooed,lips ghosting against the shorter males' ear."Oh~ _Mon amore~_!How I've missed you!"With no further warning,he pressed an affectionate kiss against the shorter males' ' skin crawled at the display of affection and he squirmed,trying his best to get was persistent though,using his advantage in strength to hold the younger male closer to him,hand splayed out across his set of kisses were peppered across Kanekis' jawline,not stopping until finally Kaneki managed to slip away and elbow the purple haired male in the did barely any damage but did give the poor waiter time to escape into the safety of the front of the shop,panting and cheeks flushed a deep red.


	3. III

A/N: A _little_ blood mentioned here and some french kissing so,if that grosses you out in any way,feel free to skip this chapter.

III. Hot and steamy kiss- RizexKaneki

She came to him in his dreams sometimes,not just the waking hours of his was terrible while he was awake,but it was even worse when he was his dream world,he was less resisting of the things she told him to was more compliant with her invasion of his personal hated it,hated _her._ It was all his fault that she was a part of him now but still,he hated her. _Loathed_ when she grasped the back of his head and pulled him into a demanding open mouthed kiss dominated by tongue and shallow breathing,he didn't resist went with it,kissing back with just as much how he hated bit at her bottom lip hard,hoping to draw blood,hoping to show how much he despised her and the very guts that sat inside his only moaned at the violence,pressing herself against hated how warm and _real_ she felt even though this was all just a least,he thought it was a was dreaming wasn't he?He couldn't tell Rize finally released him,a trail of blood ridden saliva connected their lips and she was stained her lips and that was when he felt the taste of blood in his own mouth.A part of him dimly realized that she had bitten his tongue,or had he bitten hers?He was felt no was only a dream after all.

"Such a good boy~"She cooed,mocking him with the feather light caresses of her fingers against his cheeks.

"I hate you."

She merely smiled that Cheshire grin of hers before fading into darkness,finally leaving him alone in the darkness of his own room,half lidded eyes staring up at the blank and dilapidated ceiling.

"...I hate you..."


	4. IV

A/N: Spoilers for the end of the second season of the anime,warnings for character death and ~This made me sad but I think my best writing always turns out sort of angsty x'D

IV. Firm Kiss -HidexKaneki

Tears fell down his cheeks painting damp streaks as he watched the life slip away from his best friend right before his wasn't supposed to came back here to save his friends and Hide was supposed to have was supposed to be safe from all of wasn't supposed to find out the truth about was supposed to be-

"Kane...ki..."

This drew the white haired half-ghouls quickly averted his eyes to Hide's pale and near limp form.

"H-Hide?"

The human said nothing and instead lifted a trembling hand,grabbing hold of Kanekis' shoulder,using it as leverage to lift himself so that his face was inches from his best friends'.Using the last of his strength,he pressed his lips against Kanekis'.The kiss was insistent,lips pressed closed in a hard set the ghoul could even process what was happening or respond,it human slumped back down into the firm hold of Kanekis' arms,coughing as more blood seeped from his wound.

Hide smiled up at his best friend and spoke his final words.

"Let's go...home..."


	5. V

A/N: This is by far the longest chapter in this drabble series. Ayato x Kaneki was my first yaoi ship in TG so,maybe that's why?lol Either way, warnings for this are an age gap (not too much,just a couple years I think?) and I guess canon divergence. (Possibly a bit OOC? Dx I try to keep them in character,I really do!)Kaneki joined Aogiri in the anime but it was never revealed if he came back after all that happened during the anime ,I suppose you can say this is a little "what if Kaneki came back to Aogiri for some reason". (Honestly this is more canon divergence in regards to the manga but really,the whole second season is kind of a manga canon divergence to be honest.)

V. Romantic kiss- KanekixAyato

After the battle in the 20th ward,Kaneki was nowhere to be one knew whether he had survived or not and Ayato would be lying if he said he wasn't that's exactly what he did;he lied to himself and others,acting as if he wasn't reality,somewhere along the line he had gotten attached the white haired hated himself for only led to heartbreak and Ayato had had enough of that in his life.

It wasn't for another three weeks that Kaneki came back to came in as if nothing had happened,as if he had just went out for a stroll five minutes pissed Ayato off to no end and before he could stop himself,he was on Kaneki,hands gripping at his collar,lifting the shorter male to the tips of his toes.

"Where the hell have you been?!You fucking bastard!You disappear and then waltz back in here expecting us to all just accept that?!What the fuck is your problem?!"Ayato knew he was overreacting and to be fair,he hadn't even given the older male a chance to say a word but he didn't wasn't fair,Kaneki wasn't fair!Just disappearing like that...The dark haired ghoul dropped him to his feet and slammed his fist into the nearby wall."...You could've been dead..."

The white haired half-ghoul remained silent and expressionless throughout the youngers' outburst and said nothing still as he walked the short distance between a hand,he touched the ghouls' cheek,guiding him so that their eyes stared at each other for a long time,Ayatos' blue irises narrowed into slits while Kanekis' remained calm,some emotion that the younger ghoul couldn't place swirling just behind the clear depths of grey apathy.

Ayato opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the older placing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh...I'm talking now."

Ayato seethed at the olders' arrogance and memories of their first battle rose to the forefront of his pissed him off to no wanted to spit at him,tell him to shut the hell up,but all those thoughts left his mind when he felt lips press to eyes widened and he just stood there stunned as the white haired half-ghoul kissed was oddly...soft and in a way it felt wrong to had forsaken all things soft and gentle in his life and replaced them the cold harshness of wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

Kanekis' hand held Ayatos' cheek with a firm,yet gentle grip while his free hand wound around Ayato's waist,holding him in place as he moved his lips slowly against the others'.He expected the darker haired ghoul to pull away or bite him,but instead he let his eyes slip shut,his lips finally hesitance,Ayato placed his hands on Kanekis' shoulders,grip tight yet somehow all of the earlier disgust he felt for the older male,Ayato melted into the kiss,tilting his head and letting out a barely audible moan as the kiss went from closed lips to open was a slow,almost leisurely kiss and by the time it ended Ayato was dazed,lips glistening and parted.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

Kanekis' words broke through the silence and some of those hateful feelings Ayato had been feeling earlier came to the this time,they weren't so intense,dulled by the haze of the kiss and reality that Kaneki was here,alive and safe.

It was a while before Ayato finally spoke,voice just a bit rough around the edge from the sudden dryness of his throat.

"...You're an idiot..."

The white haired half-ghoul merely smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
